


War of Currents

by Psyga315



Series: Kamen Rider Ghost Drabbles [2]
Category: 19th Century CE RPF, Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: Drabble, Episode: e002 Blitz! Inventor King!, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4999516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief look at Tesla's thoughts as his host, the Denki Ganma, was defeated by Edison's host, Kamen Rider Ghost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	War of Currents

Tesla couldn’t believe it. He was facing Edison again. Even though he took over the body of someone else, what he said regarding humanity’s infinite potential was definitely Edison talking.

Now was his chance to kill the hack. He fired lightning towards Edison. However, as Edison’s host was zapped, it gave him enough power to turn the fight around.

“ **OMEGA SHOOT!** ” With that, Edison’s host fired a ball of electricity at the Ganma.

In the end, Tesla was once again bested by Edison. However, Tesla was now at peace. He knew now how Edison beat him: his Inspiration was stronger.


End file.
